


Work Horse

by countrysundae



Series: Ancient Hybrid Series [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bul-gae Taehyung, Chollima, Chollima Hoseok - Freeform, Chollima Wonho - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hybrid - Freeform, Implied Romance, ancient hybrid series, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x ancient hybrid series, wonho fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrysundae/pseuds/countrysundae
Summary: "If you are here for one of my father’s horses, you cannot have them.” You snide to the dog demons of the underworld.  The half-dog half-man blinks his otherworldly orbs of gold at you in reply before throwing his head back in laughter. He holds the sides of himself as he has a good chuckle about something unknown to you, wiping away tears of glee from his sockets. “Oh, my pet.” He chuckles once more. “He hasn’t told you anything has he?”





	Work Horse

“What’s up, Buttercup?” Your father's stable boy (who was definitely not a boy) calls to you as soon as you waltz into the immaculate barn he has set up for the beautiful creatures he prizes so dearly - horses. Knowing it was you he was referring to and not the chestnut colored mare a few stalls down made your heart flutter a little more than it usually does in your chest from just seeing him on the regular. 

“Hi, Hoseok.” You saunter up to him, feigning confidence as he sets his wheelbarrow down, his biceps flexing with his movements and you know that he’s going to catch your eyes traveling the expanse of his exposed skin, wet with the sweat he’s been working up on this blistering August day. 

You had to gulp back the drool that was threatening to pool over your lips and out of your mouth. 

Shin Hoseok was a gorgeous, sculpted from the gods looking man. And honestly, you had a hard time believing he was an actual real-life human. Though he had worked in the sun most of the day (in just a tank top and jeans no less), he still maintained a milky and perfect skin working in the warm rays of the star beating down on his back every day. You know that his hard labor here was not the only excuse for his formed muscles under his body. He probably worked out at least more than once a day besides being in the barn on the regular. His toothy grin had you melting when his eyes disappear seemingly, making little crescent moons in when he flashes you his pearly whites. His hair was also as white and as pure as freshly fallen snow and you desperately wanted nothing more than to touch it. 

That would be inappropriate though. More often than not, your thoughts revolving the sweat-soaked god in front of you revolved around thinking things you really, really shouldn’t be. So for now, you just imagine his rippling biceps and strong thighs lifting you up on the wood of the rafters, bringing you unadulterated bliss-

“Fancy seeing you out here.” He smirks, clapped his gloves together, dust particles and bits of hay went flying everywhere, pulling you from your spiraling heavy thoughts about the farmhand in front of you. 

Really though it was odd for you to be out here, you hated the feeling and the stink from the barn, being the youngest of five brothers and the only girl you seriously did not like the nasty world that was boys and horses. You hated getting dirty. You hated sweat and mud. You hated the feeling of hay between your fingers. You couldn’t stand any of it and you definitely hated that your father and brothers have immersed themselves into the horse business. 

But, you figured he’d be out here. The only farmhand you didn’t mind coming down the hill to the barn for.

“I’m off school for the day.” You say, walking up to “Lazy Susan’s” stall and giving her nose a scratch. Out of all the horses here Susan was your favorite. You hated that your family had to put the word lazy in front of the gentle mares name.

“Are you done with the beauty school process yet?” He asks you opening Henry’s stall to clean it for the day. He turns his back so you can admire the back of his body, making your cheeks burn taking in the curve of his muscular behind. 

“Almost! I just need a few more hair color marks and some manicure ones too and I’ll be finished up!” After going to school and graduating with a degree in marketing which did nothing for you, you decided to follow your dreams since you were a little girl, living the perfect, girly life that you crave instead of picking up the fecal matter of a hooved creature. 

“Having trouble getting people to come in for you?” He asks you with his back still to you, putting a halter on the spotted horse and moving him to the field so he could stretch for the day. 

“Yeah kinda.” You reply, walking along the path with Hoseok and the male horse letting the sun beam down on your body. 

“Well, what could you do on me?” He asks you as he slips the lead rope off of Henry’s facial bridal. 

You stand there in shock. 

You couldn’t imagine for a second that this beefcake of a man would come to you to get a manicure or even a different hair color. Can you just imagine it? All the girls at the school gawking over the most handsome man you think you’ve ever seen in your whole life, just sat in your chair, smiling and being a big ole dork like he usual. Oh gosh, that was enough to turn your face beet red at the thought of him being your last client for your marks. 

“Oh no, it’s okay you don’t have to come in for me! I wouldn’t want to bother you.” You half-heartedly chuckle as Henry is safely behind the wooden posts in the lush field. 

He looks back at you over his glistening shoulder making you jump almost ten feet in the air by the sight alone. You gulp some salvia down your throat, mouth going instantly dry with the way he looks at you for a split second. Gosh, his eyes held so much more than emotion, so much more than what he was simply thinking in them.

Something else was there. You swear it. 

“Y/n…” He trails off coming up to tower over you once more, though, it wasn’t a threatening posture, you were just on the shorter side of the height stick compared to him. His dark eyes seem to sparkle with something. You seriously want to know what he’s planning behind those rich irises. “I don’t mind!” He chuckles again, turning to head back to the barn and continue his daily routine that you were disrupting. “I would rather it be me than some punk off the streets!”

You give in, you can’t help but laugh at his fake-macho-man persona. You know this giant man is afraid of his own shadow if it looked at him wrong. 

“Are you saying you aren’t some punk off the streets?” You giggle, following him back into the cool shade that the barn provides. 

“Nah, I’m your friendly neighborhood workhorse.” He beams before turning back to his wheelbarrow and shovels. “Can you put me in for Friday for whatever you need?” He chirps, starting the long process of shoveling the literal crap out of the stall. “My favorite color is blue so whatever you want to do with that color, I don't care.” 

You weren’t expecting this. At all. Especially from him. 

“I-Is any time okay?” You ask him, sputtering with the pink that blooms on your cheeks in the process. Oh gosh, you feel light headed. 

“Yeah!” He grunts throwing hay into the wheelbarrow. “Friday’s and Satruday’s George and Lee are here so I get some free time.” He wipes his brow, dripping from the summer heat and the work that he was putting all his might into. 

“O-Okay!” You start to take your leave, feeling like it was time for you to really make your way out of the barn and leave him be. “I’ll text you then?” You ask, turning on your heel and catching him staring at your figure about to exit the wooden stalls. 

His lips part, forming a beautiful, glowing smile. “Yes, definitely.” 

You give a shy smile and a wave before turning back to the main house up the hill. You hope he hasn’t seen the way your cheeks were bright red with the way he was just looking at you. 

You happen to miss the small smile he gives your form walking away from you, heading back up the path to the lavish life he only wished he could live with you.

\-----------

You spend the next few days leading up to Friday absolutely a whirlwind - a blur. 

You had all your hours in for your required license. You had passed all your tests in school. You just needed to get caught up on finishing your marks for your requirements. You get caught up on all your marks but two, making your state board test you had scheduled next week linger over your head, pushing you to finalize everything with your last client of your school career. 

And that client just happened to be Hoseok. 

Thankfully, your school was small, you didn’t have a lot of classmates anyways and Friday mornings were pretty slow. But still, you couldn’t help the knots that twist and turn in your stomach all day with every time the front door opens and the little signal chimes, signaling the arrival of a guest for the school to service. 

“Geez, y/n.” Daisy plops down in your client chair at your station in a heave of her body, looking at your through the mirror. You had been fixing and fretting over your hair in its current state, the humidity outside doing nothing for your locks. “I’ve never seen you this nervous for anyone!” She giggles, wiggling her eyebrows up and down at you through the glass. “He must be cute!”

“Don’t you have some perms to wrap?” You ask her with a raised brow and a fold of your arms across your chest. 

“Oh, I bet he is!” She squeals, moving her both body around like a worm in the sunlight at your defensive response to her question. “For him to make you act this way, I bet he’s the most beautiful-”

CLING!

You whip your head around so quickly, surprised you didn’t pull a muscle or something by the chime of the front door alerting you of someone walking in the door. Your station faces the front wall, making it almost impossible to hide in plain sight. Your heart sinks when it’s not, in fact, the man with the hair as white as snow waltzing through the door and it’s Miss Carmen, the sweetest older client you’ve had the pleasure of doing a roller set on before. 

“You got it bad, girlfriend.” Daisy smirks at you, taking in your reaction to the door opening with a smirk on her lips. 

“Be nice to your elders!” You gently pinch and fold the skin of the shell of her ears, causing her to squeal once more and wiggle out of your grasp, making loud high pitched noises. Since you had not come here right out of high school, you were one of the older students enrolled at the school. The whole ordeal of getting the younger girl out of your chair distracted you from the tall drink of water gliding through the door in front of you. 

Only when your instructor escorts him over to your station do you freeze on the spot, making your heated blood run cold with the approach of the gorgeous man. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting?” He asks, flashing you his teeth, looking too good in a regular t-shirt and jean shorts on this Friday morning. 

There you go, going beet red again, stood in shock as the instructor quietly slips away from the group to go assist another guest. 

“Have fun!” Daisy slips from your chair to go off to the land of hair, hopefully far - far - away from you. 

‘Keep it together.’ You remind yourself, smiling at Hoseok like everything was normal.

“Hi, Hoseok.” You swivel your chair for him to sit down at, patting the back of the black fake leather seat. “Thanks for coming in today!” You exclaim cheerily as he sits. 

“I’m ready for you to transform this ugly beast into a handsome prince.” He jokes with you making you roll your eyes. 

“Stop.” You say, teasing lit to your voice. “You have to know you are gorgeous, right?” 

He tilts his head at your verbal clarification of him being candy for your eyes as your sockets expand. Oh my god. You can’t believe you did the unthinkable and blurted how you actually feel about this whole meal of a man sitting here in your chair. Your last guest too. God, you were blowing it. 

“Well, what are you planning on doing me today?” He asks you as if sensing your distress wafting off your body like an animal or something.

You shake off what had just transpired for the sake of your sanity and to finish up the last guest of your school career. You pull out your phone and show him a few pictures with what you were thinking about doing to his pure hair. 

“I like this one!” He points to the person on the screen with their ends colored in yellow hair color. “But, with blue?” He turns to your face which was leaned over him slightly from the backside of your chair. “Can we do this?” He asks you with a small grin on his lips, his face still turned towards you, hot breathe hitting you in the face as you decide on the color. 

“Y-Yeah! Of course!” You exclaim, pulling away from him, starting the whole capping process. “I’ll just go mix this color, I’ll be right back.” You need to get yourself in check -especially the color in your cheeks - or this whole day will be ruined.

——- 

So, the whole hair coloring process went smoother than you expected, which made your pounding heart return to normal, at least for now. 

Hoseok has always been easy to talk to, despite his gorgeous smile and body always drawing your eyes downward, you have known he was more than just a muscle pig. Which made him ten times more attractive in your eyes. A man with a good head on his shoulders and was built by the gods? Sign you up. 

You talked about a variety of different things which helped calm and steady you back to earth, pulling you back down from cloud nine. He asks you simple, easy to answer questions while you applied the vibrant blue color to his pure strands of hair, getting to know you better than just his bosses only daughter who went back to cosmetology school because she hated the degree that she had chose. You talked the whole time he was processing about what you want to do when you get out of here and if you really do enjoy this profession more than marketing and networking with humans all day. Of course you said yes - telling him what your dreams have been since you were little while you washed his hair. He tells you he wanted to be a racehorse and you don’t know if he was serious or not but you laugh anyways. You weren’t sure if you misheard him over your blow dryer or not (which happens often) so you just play along anyways. 

You miss the way his eyes shine at you in the reflection of the mirror, watching you intensely. 

You were just finishing up your last mark, a manicure on Hoseok as he talks about if he was a horse his name would be Wonho, flipping his hands over in yours while you massaged his hands with vigor. You tried to get all his knots out. You tried to soften the callouses that were like a constellation on his palms. You tried to clip and wash away the years of hard work on his rough fingers, but, you could only do some much in one sitting here you suppose. It wasn’t that he was dirty, no. He was clean, free of his usual hay and sweat glow he has when you visit him in the stable. No. He was just rough in the sense that he bore the labour many refused. Liking being with the horses and the outdoors most of all. Even where you lived, the climate never dropping to frigid temperatures so he was happy and content where he was in life. 

Hoseok came to your father’s stable right before you left for collage, never really getting the chance to get close to him - even though he lived a mere few feet in the farmhand house past the stable. Even on your breaks and summers back home consisted of you trying to intern for your future (failed) career or hanging out with old friends and the like. He was a little older than you, not by much, but man did he love horses. 

Out of all your father’s farmhands and stable boys he’s had throughout the years, Hoseok has been the best out of them all. It was like he could silently communicate with them, tell them what he wanted them to do and visa versa which made him the most valuable and versatile person on your father’s staff. It was as if he was a horse himself, taming the beast, your father’s prized black stallion named Lightning. You’ll never forget the day he just hopped up on his back and rode him bareback. 

It was something out of a horse girl’s dream world - the fantasy Hoseok brought to life in a split second. 

“So, how many more marks do you need to pass?” He asks you as you flip his palm over and start rubbing the top of his hand with your thumbs, watching the way his veins move under your circling motions. 

“Oh, um…” You worry your bottom lip for a minute, realizing that this moment the two of you are sharing is kind of a big deal. “This is the last one I need.” You smile at his hand, your cheeks heating up once more. He makes an exasperated noise, full of shock. You lift your eyes as his rich hues are staring at you with something playful - more mischievous - behind them. 

“We have to celebrate!” He exclaims as you finish the massage pulling away and wiping your hands on a towel, eyes downcast as he stares you down with childlike excitement. 

“No,” you hush a whisper, beckoning your instructor over. “That’s alright.” You smile at your teacher as he signs your last mark of your beauty school career into existence. 

You finally turn your gaze to Hoseok as he grabs your hand before you get up from sitting across from him. If this was a cartoon, your ears would be expelling copious amounts of steam by now. 

“Let me treat you to something.” He looks at you, gentle smile on his perfect lips but something a little more than friendly in his eyes and laced in his tone. 

“You’ve done more than enough for me already, Hoseok.” You try to reason with him as he gingerly squeezes your fingers in between his. A flood of heat surges to your flesh on your face and you know that he’s eyeing you like a hawk. 

“Your family is out of town at the farm association convention right?” He asks you, leaning in closer. “Let me keep you company for one night.” If you didn’t know better, you’d say there was more than a hint of sexual innuendo laced in his words, though his tone innocent. 

You ponder it for a brief moment. What was worst that could happen? Your more than small crush could simply be left at that, or it could blossom into something? This could be the start of something for the rest of your life, today was made clear of that, earning your last mark, being thrown out into the beauty world shortly there after. 

“Sure, Hoseok.” You smile, not a shy or nervous smile, but a true genuine smile. He looks taken aback at your answer but starts to rise from his seat, lotion filled hands still laced in between yours. 

“I’ll come up the hill at six.” He says paying for the last of your services, addressing you all the while. “See you then?” He smirks down at you and there you go again, your a blushing, melting mess under the weight of his rich eyes flickering back and forth between yours. 

“S-See you then!” You ramble, watching the back of his muscled body leave the school to leave you stunned on the spot of the lobby of the school. 

A pair of hands slip over your shoulders, holding you firmly in place. “Woof.” Daisy whispers in your ear as the pair of you watch the back of Hoseok saunter away from the both of you. 

“Woof indeed.” 

\---------

“You’re scared of heights?” You feign a giggle at the big man in front of you carrying your ice cream as he holds the cones in his manicured hands with a laugh. 

“Don’t shame me for my phobias.” He gives a laugh with his words, climbing back into his blue pickup truck. “I can’t help that I’m scared when I’m up high! 

You shake your head as you slide up onto the leather that was his seat. He hands you your caramel swirl of cold deliciousness, fingertips brushing over each other as the exchange takes place. 

A tentative smirk plays on his lips while his dark, rich hues watch you with a playful lit within the golden flecks from the setting sun playing within them. 

The whole day has been an a whirlwind. You feel like Hoseok and you have been talking the whole evening about nothing and everything it seems. Everything that’s important to you, to him, your views on things - things you perceive good and bad. Every note had been hit upon. Every topic taken care of. Even the few and far between pauses or lulls in the conversation have been full of soft stares and brushing of fingertips against one anothers flesh. Neither of you were brave enough to make the first move, that is, you think as you watch him shovel the cold treat into his cavern, if he was even into you. 

It’s a silly thought. 

How could a gorgeous, handsome creature such as himself was even entertaining you by spending the day with you? Every glance, every laugh, every gentle caress of flesh was just him being nice. He was just a kind, sensitive soul who probably felt obligated to spend the day with you knowing your family was out of town and wanted to do more than enough to celebrate your finishing with cosmetology school. 

You weren’t sure if you were just lucky or if he really felt the same. Your brain kept screaming at you though that it was the first thought rather than the latter. 

With bellies full of sushi and ice cream you both were ready to go home for the evening. The topic on the way back to Hero Ranch (your residence) was if you had a superpower, what do you think you’d have. You honestly weren’t sure, but, just to push Hoseok’s buttons you told him flight. He all but snorts, trying to contain himself as he whines at you for being a brat. 

You play with the bottom hem of your yellow sundress you’ve decided to wear in the middle of summer, laughing at his theory about how superheroes got their names and why. You were silently hoping it wasn’t too flashy and extravagant for the outing. 

The blue vehicle pulls into the gate of the ranch, typing in the code for the black rod-iron gates to fold inward to your home. You don’t think you’ll ever get tired of seeing the line of trees on the path winding and weaving through the front property of your estate. It was truly breathtaking, the aces of lush green land that had been handed down several generations through your father’s side if the family, each one dealing with horse and the like for decades. The car pulls up beyond the barn and into his spot next to the farmhand house, a cute cottage looking villa that was white and red stained brick with white window panes and shutters. You always thought the house was cute and wanted to live in it when you were a child, your brothers making fun of your silly imagination all the while. Still, it was cute and even though you technically owned the land and the building, you’ve never been able to step foot in the rustic looking home. 

“Y/n…” He says as he places the car in park and shuts it off, the noise of the clanking dying immediately to be replaced by noises from the horses in the pasture, “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but, you look really beautiful tonight.” 

You spin your head so fast you think you were an owl or something with the lightning fast reaction you just have to the whole scenario, your eyes about to fall right out of your head with how hard you are staring at the man sat across the leather seat from you. 

His one elbow was propped up on the steering wheel, while the other rested on the arm of the seat cushions behind you, fingertips almost brushing your shoulder. He had a wry smile on his face, his dark pupils flicking back and forth between each of his. His chocolate hues were laced, dripping with a wild intensity and for a moment he looked in human, like he didn’t belong in the human world. 

You forget he’s just complimented you and you were being rude by just gawking at him open mouthed. You blink several times, trying to regain composure, your face about the same color of the fire off in the distance of the homestead. You play with the hem of your dress, tearing your shocked expression away from his awaiting eyes. 

“T-Thank you Hoseok.” You chuckle a little, rubbing the material in your thumbs now in slow circles while you think. “You’re always so nice to me.” 

“I’m being truthful.” He leans his torso in and you can smell the pine and mint in his cologne, making your senses a little more than blurred. “You are beautiful and intelligent and hilarious and a little shy at first but I broke you of that already.” He nudges your elbow gently while you feign a snort of laughter. 

“I’m not a horse! You can’t break me so easily!” You giggle to him. 

The air seems to shift in the instant you say that, the teasing and playful attitude he’s had with you all day dissolves into thin air. The gleam he has in his eye turns dark as he moves his body towards you on the long seat of his pickup truck. Your heart was beating so rapidly behind your chest, wanting to break free, to escape your body and run into Hoseok’s arms freely. You think you are going to die, find heaven possibly sooner than you ever thought with how out of character he is behaving with you right now. 

Not that you wanted him to stop by any means. 

“I think you can be broken, darling.” He says sweetly into the now heated air between both of you. He leans in closer, his hot, sweet breath fanning over your pinkened face. Your breathing hitches as you make a very bold statement in a whisper, assuming what you are feeling is true and not just one sided, telling him what you’ve wanted him to do to you since you first laid eyes upon him. 

“Then break me.”

THUD.

You both startle, looking at the front of his car, beyond the windshield were the noise came from, jumping ten feet in the air, being taken aback, far back from the sight that was as clear as day happening before your awestruck gaze. 

You think that’s it. Your soul must have left your body a while ago because there was no way that this was happening. That this was true right now. What you were seeing was made up, not real, fake. 

And oh, how you wished it was.

A black, mean looking dog - which looked maybe like a german shepherd or a mutt - was stood on the hood of Hoseok’s vehicle, foaming white at the mouth, fur bristled and eyes seething, glowing red in anger. Which was caught on fire. Wait. 

On fire?!

“Bul-gae.” Hoseok whispers out into the stagnant air of the car. “Phobos…” He leans his body over you to protect you from the snarling, vicious stare of the dog. “That means the demon dog is probably not far behind.” 

“The who?” You whisper, looking at the profile of his sculpted face, wondering if he talking in a foreign language or not, twisting the bracelet you had on your wrist as your mind races around and around. 

“These dogs are not from the human world.” He says simply, like you were supposed to know these facts. “There’s two. This one is Phobos with the red eyes.” He says jutting his jaw to the blazing dog beyond the windshield. “And Deimos has violet eyes.” 

Another abrupt thud happens behind you both as he looks up and to the back window of his pick up. Judging by the small smirk and sigh that graces his plush lips, you assume that the other canine he was speaking about was now here and on the back of the car, trapping you both in the car like an ant caught in a glass container. He moves, leaning into you further so his massive body would be completely on top of you

This wasn’t what you had in mind when you asked him to break you. 

“That furry bastard found me…”He trails off, swiveling his head every which way so he can assess the situation you both found yourself literally caught in the middle of. 

“Who-who found you?” You mumble, looking at the side of him with rapt attention, hoping this was an ice cream induced dream, that you were suddenly lactose-intolerant or something bizzare like that. 

He looks down at you finally and for the first time this evening there was no smile etched onto his perfect skin. His nostrils flare, his pupils dilate with something that of concern, of worry even. 

“We have to get you out of-” He is cut off by the passenger door being opened and your body being jerked from under him in a flash and into the dusk air of the pasture. 

“Y/N!” Hoseok screams as whatever was holding you slings you under its arms in a hurry, trying to get out of sight of your father’s stable boy. 

You kick and yell and scream and nothing you do ever seems to get the attention of the thing that’s running through the tall grass of the farthest away pasture from the house. “Let me go!” You claw at the hand that was suspiciously very much a human hand, from what you could tell in the impending darkness happening far away in the field. “I said, let me go!” You scream, repeatedly yelling and punching the back of whatever had the nerve to capture you right in the most important part of your evening with your crush. 

The two demon dogs who were on fire led the way, running at lightning speeds away from the homestead, away from the horses, away from Hoseok. You hoped for the best but at this point you fear for the worst as the running slows down. 

“Hush, human.” The voice rumbles out, deep from within the chest of the creature carrying you away into the throes of the night. “Your death with be quicker if you make a fuss.” It dawls while it sets you down on your feet firmly in the tall grass of the farthest, unused pasture, by the small pond on the edge of your family's property. 

You have another brief moment of bold behavior erupting from your body on this wild, topsy-turvy day of sorts, asking “What do you want with me?” Your voice only slightly wavers as you talk to the figure who’s turned his back to you to listen to the sounds of nature coming to life around the group of you in the pitch black of the evening. 

Well, except for the dogs who were lit on fire of course. 

“I’m not here for you, pet.” He grunts out, harsh and deep, finally turning his body to only half face you. Giant, chestnut colored ears poke through the the top of the dark cloak, rotating around, picking up on the smallest of breaths. His yellow, piercing eyes glower at you, the two dogs from hell growl and snarl in your direction with a fevered rage you couldn’t fathom. “I’m here for my horse.”

You narrow your eyes at the beasts of the night in front of you. 

“If you are here for one of my father’s horses, you cannot have them.” You snide to the dog demons of the underworld. 

The half-dog half-man blinks his otherworldly orbs of gold at you in reply before throwing his head back in laughter. He holds the sides of himself as he has a good chuckle about something unknown to you, wiping away tears of glee from his sockets. “Oh, my pet.” He chuckles once more. “He hasn’t told you anything has he?” 

“Has whom told me what?” You bite back at him quickly. 

He snaps his fingers. Instantly, his blazing pets start to circle your body, moving round and around your stationary body in the tall grass. The dogs bark and snap their sharp teeth at you in warning, white foam falling out of their mouths as you watch in a silent fear consuming you. 

You are frightened to say the least. Terrified more like. But, you were worried for some reason. Worried for not only yourself, your family’s horses, but more than anything right now you are worried for Hoseok above all things. 

He had to be the one they were talking about right?

“Y/N!” You hear your father’s stable boy ring out from behind you, turning your head only slightly as the grass rustles with a breeze wafting through the grass and weeds of the fields. No. It wasn’t windy tonight? You question yourself as you turn fully to face the new edition to your eyesight. 

“What the….”

“KIM TAEHYUNG!” The winged horse as pure as snow with neon blue tips rings out in the night air, making even the fire dogs stop their snarling. “Give her back you demon!” The flying horse flutters down from the sky a little ways in front of you, landing on his four hooves, shaking his head in anger back in forth. The blue of his mane was something you put there. You did that this morning. 

You stand in stunned silence for what had to be the hundredth time today, watching the form of the winged horse pace with angry snorts and whinnies. 

Hoseok. Was a horse. A winged horse. One right out of fairy tales and fables. 

The half-breed chuckles to your right, though, sounding less than enthused about the whole situation. “Not until you give me back the immortality bracelet you stole from the other side, you dumb Chollima.” He snickers, raising his thick brows in silence. 

He snaps his fingers once more as the two black dogs take off like a rocket on either side of him, racing toward your crush with full force. Hoseok starts to gallop in the other direction, leading the fire, foaming dogs away from you and the half-breed in the middle of the field. Your heart instantly aches, wanting more than anything to help him instead of being stood here in the tall grass, waiting for something to happen. 

“What a fool.” The dog-man growls low in the night air, turning towards you with a quick spin on his heel. “Thinking he could outsmart me!”

‘Think.’ You implore yourself to do it and to act fast because the man with the yellow eyes was waltzing in your direction rapidly. ‘Think!’ You fidget with the weaved bracelet on your wrist once more, trying to ponder what the best solution was. 

‘Oh. Of course.’ You facepalm yourself in your head. You just hope you can outrun a demon dog. 

“Stop!” You yell, causing most of the noises of the night to disappear in a flash “I have the bracelet! Not Hoseok!” You rip the weaved concoction off your body and held it up into the evening sky to prove you were telling the “truth” about the little piece of jewelry. 

The demon man reaches for you with a greedy glint in his golden eye with no luck, you evade him, spinning around his body and heading towards the small body of water at the edge of the barbed wire fence. You knew you only had a small window of opportunity in front of you as you book it to the water. A snap and a loud whistle is heard from behind your body and the black beasts are circling back to your figure running in the night as Hoseok shouts and cries for you to stop. 

You can’t though. He’s done so much for you, the least you could do is help him. 

You hear them, the panting, the growls the foam flying from their mouths as Phobos and Deimos come up on either side of you, closing in on your frame. The heat from their bodies felt like it was suffocating you, singing every baby hair present on your arms, racing with you to your unknown destination. 

“Fetch!” You cry, hoping and praying your efforts were not in vain. 

Their attention was so focused on the piece of jewelry, they didn’t even realize where they were headed as you skid to an abrupt halt, throwing the weaved item high into the air as the dogs jump, bumping into each other in the process to retrieve the bracelet for their master. 

The flaming dogs fall into the pit of liquid under them, splashing and whimpering, trying to swim to shore as best they could, doggy-paddling their little undead hearts out. Part of you felt bad, but the other part of you wanted to make a witty comeback to the dogs making a fuss in the pond. 

You take off in the opposite direction, not wanting to stick around to face certain death with the half-breed in toe surely, to find Hoseok galloping close by, slowing down just enough so you could climb on to his back. You sling your leg over the side of him, being careful of his fluffy white feathers in the process and grabbing the base of his mane to help steady you as he kicks off the ground in one easy go. 

“MY PUPPIES!” The dog-man says rushing over to his two soaking wet mutts on the ground below. A giant black hole appears before the three otherworldly creatures as they shuffle through defeated and wet for the time being. “I’ll get that bracelet, Shin Hoseok, if it’s the last thing I ever do!” He shouts, tone nothing short of angry as he vanishes in the depths of the pit of darkness swallowing him and his poor babies up in a flash of red flame. 

You exhale a breath you didn’t know you were holding, adrenaline of the evening, hopefully dying down in your pulsating veins. Your heartbeat was returning to normal for the most part, you leaned your face close to Hoseok’s broad body, holding him a little tighter than you probably should, though, you were up in the atmosphere, more than ghosting the earth at this point. You look up at all the stars glittering and twinkling around in the sky and you swear it’s the prettiest thing you think you’ve ever seen - besides the beast you were currently riding on. 

You fly in silence for a while, the first awkward silence of the day pouring out between both of you. It left you feeling a little strange. Though, was it caused by either of you? You weren’t entirely sure. 

“I thought you were afraid of heights?” You ask, making all the bold and cunning decisions this evening it seems. 

He snorts through his long snout. “I am.” He starts to make a slow descent, probably worried he’d jostle you with one of his usual landings. “But, I would do anything for you.” He’s almost on the ground now and you just can’t help but feel the same. You weren’t sure if you should verbalize it or keep this informational piece to yourself. “Thank you for that.” He whispers as his hooves touch the ground. “You didn’t have to risk your life for me.” 

“I wanted to.” You say in a quick response to him, trotting back to the main fields. “I know you’d do the same for me.” You almost end your statement as a question, which makes him chuckle while you bounce on his back. 

“Of course. I’d do anything for you.” You giggle rubbing your face into the hair on his back. 

“So...you are a pegasus?” You ask incredulously, earning another snort out of Hoseok’s long mouth. 

“I’m a Chollima. Kinda like a pegasi but not as flashy no. We are on the rare side and we are able to shift into human bodies, unlike my brethren, stuck in their magical bodies from birth.” He slows his gait even further, folding his wings in and tickling your bare legs in the process. “We are not immortal by nature, but, we age incredibly slowly.”

“Do I even want to know how old you are?” You laugh, finally making it back to the closest field to the barn where all the horses had been put away for the evening. 

“Old enough to have pawned the bracelet on some poor ghost on the other-side, my true home.” He chuckles as the bottom of his hooves press down on the concrete floor, making the only noise besides the crickets chirping away in the night. 

He stops abruptly and you assume that Hoseok has carried you far enough for the evening. You slip off his body, coming to stand to the front of him and stroke down his muzzle lightly. He presses his nose further into your hand and your heart leaps at the first real physical intimate interaction you’ve had with him ever. His large chocolate orbs stare at you with so much weight behind them, so much meaning you wish he’d make the first move...

Off course, when you want these things to happen he’s currently a winged horse. Time for one more bold move of the evening. 

You place a quick peck on his soft muzzle, feeling the soft downy hairs on his nose tickle your face. “Can we pick up where we left off?” You ask quietly, trying not to stir the other hooved creatures in the space. 

“Well, you see…” He trails off, starting to back up and sway side to side. “I will be naked when I become a human again.” You start to laugh and he whines for you to be nice to him, stomping his back feet in the process. “And I’ll smell like horse. I know how much you life that.” You could practically hear the eyeroll with last words. 

A large grin works it’s way from the corner of your face to the other, looking at him as he really was: a giant white winged horse with neon blue tips. 

“You know, “ You say as you reach for his face again to stroke gently, wanting to hold more than just his animal form now, “for once in my life, I won’t mind the horse smell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! <333


End file.
